


Another Like You

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Scream (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could use one another." Billy and Stu's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a companion to [this essay](http://leanwellback.dreamwidth.org/9467.html) I wrote about 'Scream' and why I find Billy and Stu so compelling. You can watch the vid without it, but it's there if you're interested.

Download (15MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?jeu2zyttqmm)

[Another Like You](http://vimeo.com/84450382) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** ghostface

**Music:** Low by Foo Fighters


End file.
